


a race against time

by Teddi_Sue



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Demon Fight, Demon Hunters, F/M, macy and harry team up, missing alaska scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_Sue/pseuds/Teddi_Sue
Summary: The missing scene from the beginning of 2x03.





	a race against time

**Author's Note:**

> Why must the writers not put this scene in? This was crucial, life or death.

Getting used to traveling through the portal was going to take time for Macy, she has yet to adjust to orbing with Harry. This was a different feeling though, it was an overwhelming feeling of floating through the air while every limb was being outstretched.

Macy could feel herself on the verge of falling flat on her face, but the tight hold Harry had on her hand leveled her out. She could feel the unpleasant frigid wind on the tip of her nose swiftly making its way to cover her entire face and body. In response to the immediate change of temperature, her body shivered trying to become accustomed to the change. Looking over at Harry, she could feel his hand slowly leaving hers, like he was forcing himself to let go, she quickly shook her head in an attempt to hide the sadness that flashed on herself.

Crossing her arms over her chest she could feel Harry lightly touching her elbow. She was able to take control of her facial features and turned to Harry, but he was faced in another direction. Her eyes followed suit, she let out an involuntary gasp at the scenery, it was indescribable, to say the least. There were rows after rows of snow-covered mountains on the horizon, in front were a variety of buildings, ranging from skyscrapers to dry cabins.

Harry turned back to look at Macy, who hadn't said a word ever since they landed there, he could see her nose turning a light pink from the cold. He noted that Macy’s eyes sparkled as she took in the scene, a huge smile appeared on her face. He wishes he had a camera to capture her at this moment, but he settled for a mental picture instead. A smile slowly formed on his face watching her light up, wanting to stay like this forever, urging to touch her, hold her or kiss her, but he couldn’t.

Clearing his throat he spoke quietly, “Macy we have to get going.”

“Oh, right,” Macy said remembering why they were in Alaska.

The pair began the trek towards the small city ahead, eyes peeled for any sign of where their destination was supposed to be. Harry noticed Macy inched towards him the more they walked, he would feel her shoulder bump him, he could feel her shivers and hear her labored breathing. The ground was icy, he had almost slipped multiple times, so when he saw Macy almost slipped his hand instinctively reached out to grab hers.

He knew once she was okay, stable to walk on her own he should let go, but the way her hand felt in his he just couldn't. Her hand was shaking, from the cold, the gloves covering her hands doing a poor job. Unable to resist the sensation, he moved his hand to interlock their fingers, side-eyeing to see if she was going to reject, instead, he could feel her hand tighten against his.

“What are we supposed to be looking for exactly,” Macy asked eyes searching the area for any possible clue.

“We will know when we see it,” offered Harry.  
Macy tried to hide her yawn from Harry, the last thing she wanted was him to notice how tired she was tired. The attempt had not gone unnoticed when she saw Harry give her a worried look.

“I’m fine,” she began before he had a chance to open his line of questioning.

“You don’t seem all right, maybe you should have stayed back and got some rest,” he didn’t bother to hide the worry in his tone.

“Harry, I am fine,” she repeated “I…I can’t lose another witch,” Macy said shaking the thought from her head. “Plus I can’t sleep if I wanted to,” she added barely audible.

“I beg your pardon?” cautioned Harry.

Trying to think of something to say they heard an ear-splitting cry a few feet away from them. Both looking around trying to judge where the sound had come from, just now realizing how quiet the town had been before. They picked up the pace looking for any life in the same town when they heard another loud cry.

Still holding hands, Harry pulled Macy into the direction of the screams. They found themselves on the stairs of a small cabin, the door was wide open and they could see the mess that lies ahead, confirming they were at the right place.

Almost like routine, like they have done this a thousand times before, they slowly advanced inside looking around for any immediate danger. The pair listened closely for any sounds that would lead them to the witches in trouble. Heavy footsteps were coming from the back of the cabin, quietly making their way towards the noise they heard someone curse. Forgetting about being in stealth mode, Harry and Macy ran full speed through the cabin and into the backyard where they were met with five oddly dressed demons approaching two injured witches being held back by an uninjured witch.

“Hey,” Macy called out not having a plan.

The demons turned towards the newest addition and sneered, “another witch,” one of the demons called out.

Two of the demons marched towards them while the others continued towards the three witches. Macy raised her arm while Harry ran past them to protect the injured witches. She was still practicing working her new demonic power on command, but she was still ready to fight in case it decided not to work. When the demons closer, she reached into her pocket and drew a silver dagger. Dodging the first blow from the demon, her arm reached out and successfully plunged the dagger into the heart of the demon. She was grabbed from behind while watching the demon in front of her burst into dust, swiftly taking the dagger and forcing it into the side of the demon who held her.

Harry vanquished two demons by submerging his dagger into their hearts. The scream of Macy tore his eyes away, from the now pile of dust, thinking she was being injured. Thankfully, she was yelling at the demon to back away. He watched her arms raise and fire released, frying the now screaming demon until he disappeared.

Both running to the witches finding the two injured ones lying on the ground bleeding out. Harry tried to heal the first one, but she already took her last breath. Jumping to the next one, he held his hand over her wound, but he was too late a few seconds earlier he could have saved her.

“Dammit,” Macy shouted throwing her weapon in the snow.

Harry held the now-dead witch in his arms, tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He heard a voice, one he had never heard before, it must have been the only witch they were able to save.

“What is going on?” she asked.

Macy drew in a deep breath, “the demons are attacking witches trying to kill us all and rebuild the demon community. I am so sorry for your friends, but you should go pack some things and leave town.” her voice was shaky, but she was able to control it a little.

“My name is Jessica, will you stay until I’m done?” she asked.

“Yes, of course,” Macy answered watching the woman give a sad smile before walking back into the cabin.

She walked over to Harry and touched his shoulder, squeezing him to let him know she was there. Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed back, a sign of appreciation, after a beat he stood and let Macy walk him back into the cabin.

They could hear the woman upstairs moving about and Macy let out a deep sigh. Harry closed the distance between them pulling Macy into a tight embrace. The pair held each other in silence until Jessica walking down the stairs.

“Try to stay off the magical grid until further notice by using little to no magic, maybe do an Akkadian smokescreen if you can find the ingredients,” Harry informed the witch.

“Thank you for saving me,” Jessica cried.

“It is what we do,” Macy offered a small smile. “I’m sorry we couldn’t save your friends,” she added after a beat.  
“Yeah, me too,” the witch dropped her head, “well I should be heading out now, thank you again.”

Harry and Macy watched the witch drive off until she was no longer in sight, turning to each other Harry offered his hand and a small smile which Macy accepted. He reached into his pocket pulling the black marble out and tossing it on the ground. They stepped through together and suddenly appeared inside the bunker where the weather changed drastically. Both too bummed out to say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I wanted to incorporate the conversation about the reason Macy couldn't sleep, so I decided against it, hope you enjoyed : )


End file.
